Victoria's Murder House
by InterestSparked
Summary: Victoria King can happily admit that she hates her family. Her father, her sister, and her mother. She restricts herself from feeling, and holds many dangerous secrets. Now she's moving into the infamous Murder House with those secrets and a ice cold heart. How will she Deal when she meets he residents inside, and learns the dark and dangerous secret of the house itself.
1. Chapter 1

Victoria King

When I look at my family I look at a group of people I couldn't be anymore different from. Unfortunately it's not the good kind of different where the differences makes us stronger and interesting. No, it's the bad kind where I can't wait until I turn 18 and graduate so I can move far away from them and never see them again except on certain occasions, and even then, I still wouldn't be thrilled to see them after so long.

I sucked my teeth after my character in subway surfer died, and exited out of the app. Looking up I checked to see where we was in the car. Nothing but scenery and other cars passing us by. Was we still on the highway, because it felt like we've been on the highway for days and weeks. I looked over at my sister and seen her lips moving, indicating she was talking to my father, and the women sat in the passenger seat.

My father was caught up in a private investigation that lasted a whole year. That whole ordeal was annoying and my father lost a lot of clients and his reputation diminished because of it. Because of that my father moved me and my younger sister all the way across the country to California to restart. The woman in the front seat was just a pregnant casualty my father was too scared to leave because of child support. God I hate her.

Looking down at my iPhone I changed the song, and leaned back in my seat. Sometime later the car stopped. Without looking up from my phone, I opened the door and stepped out of the car. I don't care about where we live so long as it's not crappy and run down, and I don't have to share a room. I followed my father towards the front of the house, stopping besides him as he rang the doorbell and waited.

While we waited my phone vibrated in my pocket. Taking my phone out of my pocket I read the text from one of my friends from home. Sliding the icon I unlocked my phone, immediately taking me to the message app. As I was typing my reply, I felt a tap on my shoulder. Looking up, I stared at the woman who's name I never cared to learn. Her lips where moving, but I don't know what she was saying, and I frankly couldn't care less. Looking back down at my phone I finished typing my reply and sent the message.

When I put my phone back in my pocket, the door opened. Marcy was the realtor my dad used. She was a short woman that for some reason reminded me of professor U bridge from Harry Potter. She ushered us inside the house. Crossing my arms over my chest I followed inside, my eyes rolled up towards the ceiling as Marcy showed us the kitchen.

I could Honestly not give two shits about this house. My father never cared for me or my sisters I put or opinions so there was no point in U.S. even being here. Walking away I decided to walk around by myself. I looked around the foyer and living room, running my hands over to wood and glass. I had to admit this house is beautiful. It had a Victorian/roaring 20's feel to it, and that was one of my favorite point of time in history.

Running my hands on the walls the first rooms I checked upstairs was the bathroom. It was ugly. After the bathroom I found out that this house had an office. It was cute. Walking around more I checked the bedrooms. The master bed wasn't as big as I expected it to be, but it had its own bathroom. There was 3 more bedrooms after the master bed.

Spinning around I got a feel for the room, feeling how big it actually is and how much space I could feel inside of if. If Dad was to buy this house, atleast I got first pick on the rooms. Walking towards the window I peeked trough the dusted white curtains, getting a good look at the front yard. Taking out my phone I shuffled thought the songs until I landed on one I felt like listening too. As I stood doing that I couldn't help but feel as if something was right behind me. I raised an eyebrow at the weird feeling, and shrugged my shoulders, it's probably nothing.

I felt a hand stroke my hair.

On instinct I ran my hand through my head and spun around, jumping in shock when I found my sister standing behind me.

"Jesus Veronica, what the fuck," I gasped, taking the earphones out of my ears

"What's wrong with you?" She raised an eybrow

"Nothing, what do you want"

"Dad wants you"

"For what"

"Why don't you go find out"

I rolled my eyes. Veronica is my 15 year old younger sister. We look and act nothing alike. While my hair is long and black and curly, her hair is Brunnette and short and frizzy. While I have clear fair skin, Full lips, and Green eyes, she has pale skin with spot of acne, thin lips, and grey eyes. While i'm toned and endowed, she's flat and Slim. While I'm beautiful, she's plain. Where I'm sociable and bright and confident, She's Shy, Reserved, Quiet, and insecure.

Walking out of the room I followed Veronica downstairs. Dad and his pregnant whatever, was talking to Marcy in the foyer.

"What"

"Victoria," The pregnant woman bit, "Don't use that tone with your father"

"Bitch, I can talk to him anyway I want." I rolled my eyes, "Now what is it you want dad"

"I'm buying the house"

"Even though Marcy just revealed that two people died here," Veronica said

"Who cares, it's not like this house is haunted, who cares if people died in here," Dad said

"How did they die," Pregnant woman asked

"Murder Suicide"

"Oh my god," she gasped

"Great, we're living in Amityville horror"

"We'll be in by tomorrow," Dad declared

We are officially moved to California now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Veronica King was more than happy when her father moved her, and her sister to California. Living in New York had too many bad memories, and she just wanted a new start. It was fairly easy considering she didn't have any friends at school, and her mothers family disowned her mother after marrying her father. Though Veronica has to admit, she will miss the seasons.**

The house was really beautiful. An old victorian home, with 5 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, a study, a library, a parlor with a gas lit fireplace, and a beautiful porte-cochère, which I know i will be spending most of my time. Victoria took her first pick of the rooms. A turquoise room that she is painting over. I took the purple painted room across from it. We have to share a bathroom.

We have been in this house for about a little over a week. Dad immediatly got to work at his new firm, and me and Veronica would be starting school... Whenever we actually felt like going to school. I wanted to sort the house before going to school, and at 5 months pregnant, Sophia would be needing my help. God knows Victoria, and Vicotr won't be any type of help at all. Don't get me wrong, I'm not particularly fond of Sophia, but the woman is pregnant.

As of now, there where a couple of boxes of things that didn't fit in the house, so I, as the only person who can, and is willing to lift heavy things, had to bring the boxes down to the basement.

"Victoria," I called, as I seen her walking towards the kitchen, "can you open the basement door for me please." Knowing Victoria, she rolled her eyes as she made her way towards me. The door was hard to open, and it took a few hard tugs from Victoria to open it. I didn't care much for her attitude, it's been the same since she was 11.

A small strip of light filtered into the basement through the small strip windows. I disnt bother with the light as my hands where full, but I could see enough to lead me to a spot to put the box down at. Once I set the box down, I started looking around. The basement was empty, and it was a nice size. A lot of things can be done to this basement with the right amount of vision.

I was staring at a place on the wall, when I heard something. Turning around I didn't see anything, "must be a rat or something," I said to myself. A new set of paint, some drawers, some easels, a table, a chair, and some lights, and the basement can be the perfect art studio.

"WHAT THE—" I jumped as something scratched my leg. Looking down I seen something small and grey scurry away. "What the heck was that," I breathed, my heart beating out of my chest. The curious part of me wanted to follow after the thing, but the senseible part of me tole me not to, and the realistic part of me told me that it's not as if a monster is waiting for me. Guess which part I went with.

following after the... Whatever it was, I turned the corner, and jumped. There was a boy sitting in a white chair in the basement. He had curly dirty blonde hair, and wore a smile on his lips.

"Who the hell are you! What are you doing down here! Why are you here!"

"hey, calm down," he said

"Calm down," I screeched, "how, and why the heck should I be calm. There's a strange man that broke into my house, and is sitting in my basement all creepy like!"

"My names Tate, I live next door," he introduced himself

"I don't care what your name is"

"The door down here is always open," he said while standing up, "you might want to lock it from now on," he now stood besides me, "or else, someone might break in." I shivered as he whispered those words.i watched as he disappeared around the corner, and heard the sound of a door shutting. Quickly following after where the boy left, I locked the basement door.

 _What a weird person_ , I thought as I leaned my head against the door, _who breaks into other people's houses, just to sit in the dark basement. Maybe he was just trying to scare someone. Or maybe he's plotting to kill the entire family tonight, and he's thinking of all the different ways he can do so._

Jumping at the sound a of a loud crash from upstairs, I was snapped out of my thoughts.

* * *

 **Victorias POV**

 **"** what in the actual Fuck," I breathed as I stared at the laughing girl that broke into the house. She had dark brown hair, brown eyes, pale skin, and she was short and heavyset. She Immediatly stopped laughing and looked at me

"You are going to die in here"

"Are. Are you threatening me," I blinked. The girl started to laugh Without looking at me, "that's it, I'm calling the police," i declared as I whipped my phone out of my pocket

"Now, now. There's no need to do that," the voice of a women said as she walked into the kitchen

"What the fuck? Who the hell are you? I am calling the police, and why the hell do you think you can barge into my home without permission?"

"Nobody barged into your home little girl," the blonde woman said, "the door was open, so naturally Adelaide was able to come in"

"The door being open does not give her any right to walk into someone's home"

"You're... Really pretty," the girl Adelaide said as she walked up to me, "can I touch your hair," she reached out

"NO," I backed out of her reach

"Adelaide stop it!" The blonde woman ordered, "now I ut on those cartoons you like so much, go home," the woman ushered the girl

"But Mom,"

"Now Adelaide!" She pushed. The girl, Adelaide, left the house, leaving me with the blonde haired older woman. "Sorry about her, she has some weird fixation on this house"

"yeah, well, just make sure she doesn't randomly pop in," I rolled my eyes as I put my phone down

"I'm constance, your neighbor"

"Victoria"

"are your parents home by any chance?"

"No," I shook my head

"oh, how disappointing," she smiled tightly, "well I should be on my way. Welcome to the neighborhood and all that, I might stop by tomorrow with a casserole or something. Don't want my first impression to be a bad one"

"Okay," I nodded, the woman left. Quickly I walked over to the door and locked it. "Great, leave it to stupid ass Victor to buy a house with weird ass neighbors that like to break into the house"

* * *

 **there really is no excuse for why this took so long. It was one of those things where you want to write, but you just don't feel like writing, or you can't bring yourself to do it, or there's always something distracting you. Yeah, one of those things, in which it hit hard for this story.**

 **I did get the idea to switch from both Veronica and Victorias POV. It is still very much Victorias story.**

 **I know this chapter is short, but it's the begining and nothing is really happening much.**


End file.
